1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bumper for use on docks. More particularly, this invention relates to an illuminated foam bumper for use on docks to prevent damage to vehicles while docking.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Dock bumpers are used at docks to prevent damage to the docking vehicle and to the dock. The bumpers are used at boat docks, truck loading docks or any other dock for a vehicle. These bumpers come in many different forms. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,760, issued to Hartman, a bumper is diclosed which is constructed from urethane having a planer back surface and arcuate front surface. Other bumpers are manufactured from hard rubber. Often, these bumpers are dark in color and difficult to see at night. In a crowded marina, a boat operator may have difficulty seeing the bumper or even locating the slip assigned to him. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,736 attempts to address the visibility problem by placing reflectors on the bumper. While this increases visibility where there is light to be reflected, if the boat or marina is not lit, or light is insufficient, the reflector will not provide enough visibility for the boat operator. It is desirable to have bumpers which are highly visible during both the day and night, under any ambient lighting conditions.
When used on boat docks, it is essential that the bumpers be constructed to withstand the harsh marine environment. It is also necessary that the bumpers provide sufficient cushioning to prevent damage to the vehicle, but are also resilient enough to maintain their shape and structural integrity when subjected to repeated impact over a period of years.